Races
Upon entering Exhalodius you will find the four races that have ruled over the known lands both peacefully and violently. Each are known for their various traditions and skill sets. Human Humans are known as the well rounded citizens of Exhalodius. This meaning that they are able to adapt to many environments which is why they are the one of the most common races you will find on your travels. They are skilled hunters and are well known for their meats. They are also one of the most charismatic races throughout the realm bartering and haggling for the best possible outcome for themselves. This also shows as to why the Humans retain a incredible amount of diplomatic charm and ease, even the lowly begger seems to be able to coax food, water and gold from passers by as if blessed by a silver tounge. Elf Elves in Exhalodius are highly respected for their intelligence as well their wisdom. This may be a product of their extended life expectancies. It is unknown of how long a elf can live to some have been known to live as far up to as 1000 years. Most Elves spend their long lives studying in various colleges, arts and craftmanship but only a few choose to devote themselves to the often shunned way of battle. Even so, those Elves who do practice the tactics and methods of war are known to hone themselfs in unbelievable devotion and focus . High Elf There are a few different types of Elves found in the world, the first being the High Elf. the most regal and often "blue blooded" of the Elves, they see the higher acts of art, politics and society as key in the kingdoms around the world. You will always find them arguing in the councils and practicing many different arts within their noble circles, they sit comfortably at the seat of any kingdom and wish to stand upon those "lesser" than themselves. Wood Elf If you are looking for the Wood Elves you will most likely find them living among nature, specifically in dense forests. This branch of Elf has a strong bond with all things nature, including plants and animals. They are known to be keen archers and adept scouts serving in many of regiments of various armies, contrary to that they make perfect theives and brigands being able to rob and dash in a instant. Dark Elf As the name suggests, these dark skinned Elves are often found studying dark destructive magic. They seem to seclude themselves and have an all together mysterious nature. Rather sticking to their own ash skinned kin than other "outsiders". They are very proud, stout and loyal of the races a Dark Elf's word is for life and they aim to prove that. They are usally seen in large or small groups working towards a common goal such as rituals or buildings. They are avid mages and assassins sticking to rather shady and frowned upon occupations such as they are themselves, many avoid contact altogether and devote themselves to suclution attemtping to find what their race lacks... Acceptance. Orc These mighty creatures consider themselves to be the strongest and most worthy beings in Exhalodius. While their strength is unmatched Orcs often known to be dim-witted and sometimes uncivilized. Althought heavily shunned by most races the Orcs find sollace in Dominion lands due to their deep traditions and alliance all so long ago, and with many Orcs causing repusltion and in turn anger it is often to see Orc Mercenaries in the company of foreign dignitaries... Tribalistic in ideals, bloodthirsty in reason and brutal in practice Orcs often carry the very hammer of the Dominion in any persuit, many Orcs inlist in the Dominion ranks because of this, finding gory and triumph for Kith and Kin. They believe their sole purpose in life is to live fighting or die fighting the latter being the eventual outcome, Orcs and spiritual in beliefs such as the Elves but in a more brutal and cult like way follows the achievements of family members or Blood-Kindred in order to best or better them and earn the right to enter the Dead-Plains a believed land or constant wars and blood soaked deserts. Although feared and hated Orcs hold the mantle or dominionation in every axe they wield. Dwarf The Dwarvern race is one of unwavering precision and stout, they have found universal reconigtion from they're brilliant craftmanship as well as unique engineering minds. With ever golem, siege engine and trap lies a cunning, hard and often fierce Dwarf giving their all for a cause or goal. Many Dwarves are religiously based upon a location or set of rules, often logical favouring noble persuits such as armouring, smelting and crafting mechinisms. Even the lowly Dwarf feels great collected pride through simple mining as its furthers the clan's wealth, power and inturn influence. A drunk Dwarf as it is said is a acomplished one as he has the gold to spent through there labours. Most Dwarves are by their very nature hard working and cheery members of any town or kingdom, it is only in times of war will another being see the very fibre of that Dwarf as they band together and make up the front line of any Vanguard and rear defence! Always ready and backing their home.